


Newspaper Secret

by StayKitty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayKitty/pseuds/StayKitty
Summary: There’s a dark mystery lurking in the local pizzeria, and all it takes is one late night for a worker there to uncover it. Ashlyn has always been weary of the pizzeria’s mascots and her temperable boss. She begins to realize how both subjects go hand in hand, with the help of a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Pages lined the hallways, scattered at random with the twisted scrawlings of children’s linework. Red, yellow, purple, and brown crayon wax taking forms of robotic animals that supposedly breathed. Footsteps neared the scathed wallpaper, heels of worn-in sneakers a dull, dark red in the dim light. Nearly soundless on the checkered floor, tired feet skimming over cracks in the black and white tiles. Drawing in a breath, widowed blue eyes stared at the hastily drawn animals, their figures boring over each stick-drawn child. Their faces either contorted with fear or stilled in withdrawn laughter. Pinpricks for eyes, lively yet lifeless compared to the glowing eyelights of the actual mascots. The girl heaved a faint sigh, humorless as her worn sneakers shuffled together in the hallway. Complexion darkened from the light of dusk shifting towards night in the distant window. There was no white glow outside, indicating a new moon. The stars in the night sky were washed out from the tall lamps lighting up the parking lot, headlights of cars already long gone. The day shift worker stepped out of the hallway and gazed out the smudged window pane. There were a few traces of leftover snow from last week, the recent rainfall having rinsed most of it out. 

As her unrelenting gaze continued to bore upon the front of the building, shaded blue eyes suddenly blinked in realization. Scanning over the parking lot, she let out a huff. There was only her car left, meaning that the boss was already gone. Mrs. Bilough must have assumed that she had already left the building, and took the keys with her. Ashlyn moved towards the entrance, fingertips lacing around the silver handle of the front door and jostling it. Locked. Blowing out a breath through gritted teeth, she checked her watch. The clock hands ticked and reeled, showcasing the time as Ashlyn squinted to see. 11:56 PM. Her brows furrowed. No wonder her boss assumed she was already gone, if it was this late. With a click of her tongue, she remembered that the nightguard was out of commission temporarily. For unknown reasons, of course. The boss kept everything a secret. If the nightguard was still working, then she wouldn’t be locked inside. Nor would she, a day shift worker, be forced to do an impromptu night shift. Despite the shift being sudden and rather out of the blue, she reeled her shoulders back while loosening her muscles. Then, she stepped back into the dim hallway and into the office holding the security monitors.

There was a tablet on the desk, seemingly tossed rather than set neatly down. The two metal doors led to each hallway that the cramped office was nestled between. For some reason, each door had scratches etched into the metal. As if a sharp object deliberately scraped at the metallic coating in desperation and anger. No, anger didn’t seem right. Vengeance was the word. Ashlyn parked herself in the dark gray office chair, the little scratched wheels and aged legs creaking a pitiful squeak. The air was dusty, just like the metal desk that held an iron-like appearance. Little television screens, three on the bottom and two stacked unevenly on top, were splayed across the metallic surface. Ashlyn’s grip on the monitor became like a vice as she flicked it on and saw darkened eyes gleaming back at her. There was a hitch in her breath, lungs regaining air again once she realized it was the rabbit animatronic. Bonnie, was his name. The longer she looked, the more disgraceful mockery the shadowed eyes held. A hardened magenta gaze on the violet-coated rabbit, tacky fur covering the metal limbs and hard wiring inside. Ashlyn steeled herself, nervous blue eyes flickering towards the other animals on stage.

Except there was only the brown bear standing next to the rabbit animatronic. Her eyes widened in realization at the sight of the missing yellow chicken. From the tell-tale sign of the robotic twitching from Bonnie, she really should have noticed sooner. The animatronics could move at night too, not just during the day. Why wouldn’t they be shut off, so their gears won’t get stuck? Dismissing the reason as insignificant, Ashlyn went to the more important matter at hand. Quickly, the day shift worker tapped her fingers every which way on the screen of the monitoring tablet. The missing animatronic, Chica, was standing in the kitchen. Breathing out a sigh of relief, unsteady hands gripped the sides of the tablet like a sudden lifeline. She switched back to the security camera showing the stage, her previous relief becoming very short-lived at the disappearance of another animatronic. Flicking back through the cycle of different cameras, she paused at the supply closet. Shoulders slumped at the sight of Bonnie inside, before tensing up with renowned knowledge. The supply closet is in the left hallway leading to the office. The rabbit animatronic was nearby, too close for comfort in Ashlyn’s opinion.

Hearing a devastating thump, the chair squealed in protest as the girl quickly wheeled herself over to the left door. Flashing the button that shone light out in the hallway, catching sight of the towering animatronic rabbit. The light was turned off immediately as she pounded the other button with a trembling fist. Stone cold was the shocked expression on Ashlyn’s face as the left door closed itself shut with a resounding slam. Heaving labored breaths, she forced herself to remain as steady as possible. There were still other animatronics out there, and a slowly draining battery level bar in the top corner of the tablet screen. The battery percentage only went down faster after closing that door. Jaw clamped and eyes hyper focused, the tablet hovered above her lap as she checked the other cameras. Chica was no longer in the kitchen. The sound of her own teeth scraped against each other as she dropped the tablet into her lap. Ashlyn rose to her feet, chair reeling back with a squeak of little wheels. This time slamming the door shut first, with a force hiding her spiraling nerves. Heartbeat rapid, she checked the light and saw the missing chicken animatronic outside the right door. 

The light flicked off as soon as it had turned on, her tapered knuckles white as they curled tightly into a quivering palm. She flicked on the other light, shoulders slumping in relief at the vacant hallway. Opening the left door again before grasping the hastily dropped monitor on the chair. She didn’t sit back down, knowing that her knees would buckle and collapse if she gave herself that luxury. Flicking through cameras, a thought struck her as she kept check of the whereabouts of the animatronics, almost absentmindedly. She wasn’t sure if the animatronics were dangerous at night, but if they were it would explain why the nightguard is in the hospital. Considering how their eyes burned with a raging fire, a hint of red within those eerie pupils as they bore down at her, she wouldn’t be surprised. If she hadn’t known they were animatronics and just saw their eyes, Ashlyn would have been certain they were alive. Who knows, maybe they were dead on the outside and alive on the inside. She held back the shudder that threatened to rip past her spine. After Chica had wandered back through the hallways and into the dining area, the day shift worker went to reopen the door. The metal clanked, a gradual screech of rusted hinges as the door wrenched itself open at the press of a white button.

After seeing Bonnie and Chica in the large dining room and confirming that the brown bear remained on stage, her tight-nerved grip on the tablet loosened. There was a daunting silence hanging in the still air, crisp with looming fear and hollow hope. If the wandering animatronics with their vengeful eyes and the hospitalized nightguard were a sign, this place held not an ounce of safety. A wallowing sigh escaped chapped lips, tongue gone slack and throat went dry. She dared not to utter any words, letting her shallow breaths fill the haunted silence. The kindness that always seemed to linger in her rounded eyes was absent, diminished from the bitterness that clutched her steadfast heart. Wrapping it’s unruly claws around her soul and turning it as dark and eerily quiet as this building. The girl allowed no time to calm or steady herself, knowing the attempt would prove fickle and pointless in the long-run. Uneven breaths gradually winding down at the lack of action, her tapping fingers paused at one camera. Curiosity was a daze inside nerve-ridden blue, gaze hardening at an out-of-order sign in front of the small rounded stage tucked into a corner of the room. The purple curtains were drawn open, littered with silver stars that revealed another animatronic behind the cloth. 

Ashlyn tensed, her chest a swollen bundle of tight-knitted nerves. She had nearly forgotten about that one, supposedly a pirate fox that went by the name Foxy. Forcing herself to breathe, she sucked in a larger intake of air than necessary. A black eyepatch always covered one eye, the other left visible as a golden hue. The bright gold eye was no longer there now, the socket holding a silver pin prick as a pupil, surrounded by darkness. Staring directly into the glass-lined rim of the security camera. Holding back a shudder, Ashlyn was quick to snap her fingertips to check the other cameras. Only to find silver pinpointing back at her. The rabbit’s singular eyelights were the same as the fox, as well as the chicken. Only one pair of eyes glowed a different color, the hateful red that belonged to the bear, Freddy. Whose gaze bore into the camera lens with striking precision. As if they were alive. She fumbled with the tablet nervously, fingers tapping back to another camera. It was only after she stared at the screen with a mixture of dread and shock that she heard loud screeching echoing past the hallway. The girl wasted no time, diving towards the button and letting the left door slam shut. She held her breath as an excruciating bang sounded harshly against the metal surface.

The girl had not moved, her body frozen still and stiff-limbed. Eyes blown wide. Breathing ragged. There was the scraping of a hook, a rough silver glint catching the corner of her eye as it moved jaggedly across the floor below. She recognized that offending weapon immediately, the hook replacing one of the fox’s hands. The one thing Ashlyn hadn’t known was how fast that pirate animatronic could run. Foxy’s speed was unrelenting, how quick the screech drew nearer and the loud bang of the red-furred animatronic clashing against the metal door. She was surprised the floor hadn’t shaken from the sheer amount of devastating brute force. Her forehead pressed against the button again to open the door, once she could no longer hear the screeching of metallic limbs and a sharp-tipped silver hook. The day shift worker heaved a worn-out sigh, before gasping and running towards the other door. Closing the metal door and then checking the light. Chica stood in the right hallway again. Fortunately, the silver eyelights were now gone, replaced with the chicken’s typical pink eyes and black pupils. Yet a hint of red still flashed inside them. The animatronic cocked their head to the side, the robotic function akin to a drawn out, shaky glitch in the system. The hall light flickered off as Ashlyn pressed the right door’s other button on the shadowed gray wall.

Metal clanking faded away, back into the dining area in front of the large center stage. The door opened at the press of the second button, and shaded blue eyes briefly closed before darting back to the tablet, fully aware of every passing second. Chica had wandered towards the kitchen again, and Bonnie was inside his corner of the storage closet, eyes back to their usual magenta. Brows furrowed, she narrowed her gaze at the purple rabbit. Knowing the animatronic would soon step out and lurk down the hallway in front of the left door. The girl was beginning to memorize their patterns, her breathing growing more regular as she adapted to the new situation. The brown bear had remained on center stage this entire time, whether that be fortunate or not. Regardless, she would continue keeping a close eye on all of the animatronics. No matter how long they stayed in one place. She had to be cautious at all times, inside these walls. Just as she flashed the button to reveal Bonnie’s glowering eyes, a loud chime startled her. The sound came from the desk, but Ashlyn ignored it in favor of shutting the door. Except the button didn’t work. Growing tense, she quickly slammed her fist on the button. The door refused to close, and the rabbit… was gone? Bonnie had left, rounding the corner of the hallway and into the dining area. Back to the main stage with Freddy and Chica.

Confusion bubbling inside her, Ashlyn turned and faced the desk. The chiming sound had stopped, coming from a digital clock that read the time in a white glow. 6:00 AM. The night shift was over. All at once, her lungs gave a half-hearted wheeze. A faulty smile curling on her bitten lips, that would later bleed. Shutting her eyes tightly in relief, she blinked hard when they opened again. Ashlyn swallowed dryly. She stepped out of the office through the right door, unable to glance back at the left hallway, where one of the deadly animatronics was standing a mere two minutes ago. Shaking her head, partly in confusion and half in sweltering relief, tired eyes gazed ahead at the dawn sky through the front window, past a less haunted dining area. Streaks of sunlight would soon light up the building. Ashlyn halted, feet slowing to a sudden stop in their tracks as the front door swung open. Sunlight hitting the cherry red surface. Her boss stepped through, pocketing a set of keys with deft fingers. Fluttering milky-brown eyes darted up to Ashlyn and grew wide in surprise. Lips parted agape, Mrs. Bilough blinked twice as if to double check her vision. Only then, did her lips close shut before moving. “You’re not supposed to come in until 10:00 AM today, why are you here?” Her brows furrowed, lips drawn together as those flaming eyes hardened, gaze serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the use of improper grammar, I'm working to improve on that.


	2. Chapter 2

A moment of silence bestowed brown eyes locking into blue. Ashlyn cleared her throat, sneakers fidgeting on the checkered floor. “Sorry, it seems I lost track of time last night while cleaning. When I finished my work, I realized that you had already left with the keys. So... I went inside the security office to do the night shift.” Mrs. Bilough’s stern gaze shifted into false understanding as she nodded slowly. Breathing a sigh, she responded back with a half-hearted wave of her hand. “Alright, then...” The boss trailed off as her gaze flicked towards the animatronics on stage. She hesitated briefly, and then changed her tone. “Why don’t you come with me into my office? You’re not going to be fired or anything, I just want to discuss how the night shift went for you.” Ashlyn nodded and followed her boss through a wooden door, the rusted hinges attached to the scuffed dark oak letting out a creak. Mrs. Bilough patted a chair, making a sharp turn as she went behind her desk. With a single nod, Ashlyn sat down and fumbled with the creases of her shirt. The boss took a seat across from her, elbows digging into the grooves of the wooden desk. She rested her gaze on the worker, an ill stare that bore into her soul, until that line of vision met her own. 

The wheels of Mrs. Bilough’s office chair gave a resounding squeak as she leaned back. The boss kept her eyes trained on the girl across from her as she spoke. “I’m assuming you found out about the... other side of the animatronics.” Her voice gave way to hesitance as her sight flicked over to the window facing the parking lot. Cars had begun to pull in as other workers arrived, a couple of them hastily pocketing their cigarette packs as they stumbled out into the open air. Ashlyn blinked at the frost glazed window pane, seeing a day shift worker grip their scarf and fumble with their hat as they shivered from the bitter chill of winter. She quickly snapped her attention back towards her boss, who had started tapping her foot as she waited. “Yeah, I did. Quite feisty at night, aren’t they?” The jest had clearly failed to lighten the conversation, if the dull sigh from her boss was anything to go by. Swallowing her nerves down, Ashlyn gazed at her boss for a reply. Her patience rewarded her with the reluctant tone of Mrs. Bilough, voice bordering that of dismissal. “Right.” Sarcasm dripped off her tongue like the last drop of poison clinging to a vial. Arms folded, her boss tilted her chin to the side, unamused. “Listen, I want you to keep this a secret. If word gets out about how those animatronics behave overnight, my business could be shut down.” Ashlyn grew tense as she nodded stiffly, lips smothered into a taut line as a grimace swept across her face. 

It was no wonder why everyone in the building always made it a point to never get on her bad side. The boss had milk chocolate eyes and a cold stare that rivaled even the fiercest of storms. At the girl’s nod of confirmation, those sleet-hardened eyes became calmer. Mrs. Bilough huffed, giving Ashlyn a brief onceover as if she were judging how truthful her response was. Seemingly pleased, she glanced over at the window. The boss gazed in silence at the last worker scrambling across the parking lot to get to the building. Nose scrunching in retaliation, Mrs. Bilough’s eyes gave way to scrutiny as she fixed her sight on the man outside. “Always late, that one.” She tutted, causing Ashlyn to crane her own neck towards the window. Shaking her head, the boss nodded at the other woman as a gesture for her que to leave. “Why don’t you go home and get some rest? If you don’t mind, you can always come back and work the night shift again. I’ll make sure you get paid.” The addition of the paycheck almost seemed to be a reminder, spoken absentmindedly. Ashlyn nodded, a flimsy twitch at the corners of her lips being the only sign of her relief as she stood. Quick to push the chair in, she replied while taking a step back. “Thank you, I’ll take the offer. Have a good day, I’ll come back later tonight.” The boss hummed in acknowledgement, as if she had already known her answer. 

Fixing a steady gaze on the girl, Mrs. Bilough cast a single nod. “Good, the other night guard is currently on vacation right now. I’m sure he’ll be grateful that someone filled in for him.” Ashlyn shifted her gaze towards the dark wood door, the awkward stature reflecting in her tide-like eyes. She only turned back to offer a final goodbye. One churning of the silver doorknob and Ashlyn was closing the aged, creaking door behind her. The gazes of her boss and the animatronics bore onto her stiff back as she left the pizzeria. She dug a fist into her pocket and felt car keys scrape against her knuckles. The sound of silver clashing against plastic rang like a worn-out tape player in her mind. Ashlyn fumbled with the keychain before unlocking her car door and stepping inside. The button that powered her radio felt cool to the touch as she pressed it. The gas pedal felt weighted as she lowered her foot on it, metal breaching underlying rust. Putting the car in drive, Ashlyn let her thoughts travel as her workplace became a speck in the distance. 

... 

“Milo, I’m home!” A resounding meow came from the couch, causing Ashlyn to let out a light chuckle. The orange tabby perked up at her call, fuzzy ears twitching and pupils growing wide. Ashlyn reached out a hand and smoothed over Milo’s fur as bright eyes peered up at her, reflecting that of a sunlit meadow. Planting a soft kiss in between his ears, she saw whiskers twitch from the corner of her eye. The tired yet humble worker moved to the kitchen. Hands reached towards the cat food in a wooden cabinet, creaking near silent as it opened and closed. She tapped the faucet, yellow-green eyes watching her movements as the flow of water abruptly stopped. A tongue darted out from a parted jaw, head jostling as a sneeze followed suit. Ashlyn ducked her head down to smile at Milo, the feline’s nose scrunching up. “Bless you!” The cat tilted his chin up, blinking once and swaying his tail that curled at the tip. After setting down a refilled food and water bowl for Milo, Ashlyn shrugged off her coat. Shoes already taken off, she went to shower before going to sleep. 

...

An alarm clock sounded, the beeping causing blue eyes to flutter open. Hair splayed out on pale blue fabric, a groan escaped chapped lips as Ashlyn smothered her face into the pillow. After a few moments of consistent beeping, she huffed and reached a hand out to stop the noise. A small crashing sound echoed from the floor as a result. “Are you kidding me?” The words were muffled, holding back annoyance as the girl shuffled around before sitting up. She picked up the alarm, setting the noise maker back on the dresser before standing. Milo stepped into the room, meowing and rubbing his side against the doorframe. Dry, bitten lips cracked into a smile as Ashlyn ruffled the cat’s fur and patted his head. Her hair was no longer damp, ash brown strands falling just above her shoulders and framing ivory skin. Eyes of dusk fluttered shut as she sighed, her reeling mind a broken record player. Milo batted a paw at the carpet while Ashlyn blinked at him. “Time for another night shift.” Her whispered lull of words did nothing to slow the movements of the playful feline. She was glad he would be safe here.

... 

She fumbled with the key for a second before turning the front door’s handle. The cherry red door illuminated by the street lights outside was a backlash compared to the dull gray walls encased in shadows. Despite any looming dread lingering within the torn-up walls, Ashlyn stepped inside. She locked the front door behind her, pocketing the key and scurrying down the hallway. She didn’t miss the sky blue eyes of the brown bear boring into her figure while the others remained closed. The girl already knew there was something off about that particular animatronic. Although it wasn’t knowledge, more of a gut feeling than anything. Ashlyn took the tablet in hand as the screen flickered to life. She parked herself in the desk chair, if only to soothe her nerves temporarily. There was no sound or life, only silence to accompany the day shift worker as the clock ticked by. She may as well call herself an official night guard now, depending on how long she’ll be filling in shifts. A single chime sounded from the alarm clock on the desk. 12:00 AM. Breath hitching, Ashlyn began flicking through the cameras. Her gaze rested on each animatronic as they moved between different rooms. The bear and the fox remained on their stages. 

It was the chicken who moved to the hallway first, this time. Ashlyn kept note of that as she switched to another camera, seeing the rabbit in a party room. Bouncing on her heels, she rose from the seat and closed the right door, flashing the hall light after. Silver eyes pinpointed back at her. Pressing the button again with a dry swallow, she saw darkness engulf the hallway once more. Time passed as Chica left the right hallway and Bonnie exited the party room to go to the left. Fidgeting with the tablet, Ashlyn checked on the fox. When she noticed Foxy had vanished from the starry violet curtains, tell-tale screeching echoed down the left hallway. With the door already shut from the rabbit, metal and wires collided against the metallic surface. Ashlyn forced her breathing to slow, listening closely as that sharp hook scraped against the checkered floor. A silver glint in the shadows paired with clanking metal footsteps that faded away. Opening the door, she let out a sigh before her gaze locked onto the tablet again. Fingertips tapped the screen idly as she flicked through cameras. She glanced at the digital clock tucked awkwardly in the corner of the desk. 2:00 AM. 

The animatronics were moving faster tonight, for some reason. Despite their wiring having not been messed with for ages, it seems like they’ve grown more violent. Lips curling into a troubled frown, Ashlyn kept her guard up. The pirate fox came running down the hallway one more time, and so did the chicken and rabbit, albeit more slowly. Glowing white letters flashed as she cast a glimpse at the desk clock. 5:00 AM. She noticed that the clock had been set to only count hours, not minutes. So she wouldn’t know how close it was to the end of her shift until the 6:00 AM ringtone chimed. She could only hope it was soon. Both doors were currently open to not drain the battery as she checked the cameras. Ashlyn’s tongue went slack, shadowed blue eyes widening at the main stage on the tablet screen. Her teeth clicked together as she snapped her jaw shut tightly. The bear was gone. Freddy had always stayed on stage, until now. She quickly darted to each door, closing each of them and checking the hall light on both. There was no sign of any animatronic outside the windows showing the hallways. Her grip tightened on the monitor as she stared down at it, flicking through cameras. The bear was still gone.

Lips parting open slightly in disbelief, Ashlyn snapped her head up to the right hallway. Nothing. She turned to the left, shoulders stiffening. Two red pinpoints for eyes. Ashlyn held her breath, tilting her chin down to glance at the battery percentage. At that exact moment, the 6:00 AM bell rang. She breathed a sigh of relief, shaking her head lightly and looking up. Only to see red staring back. They disappeared after a moment, turning back into large sky blue eyes. Freddy blinked, a childlike wonder replacing the haunted pinpricks. The brown bear then proceeded to walk away, a hefty metal clanking that faded down the hallway. The girl stood still, only opening the doors when the last animatronic was back on stage. She gripped the car key with urgency, her old red sneakers nearly soundless on the floor and pavement. The radio was turned up a notch while Ashlyn drove home, dawn reflecting where the lights of her eyes became absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The grammar turned out better in this chapter, although it took me longer to write. But that was because real life kept getting in the way.


	3. Temporary Hiatus

Hello! It's been around 3 weeks since I wrote and posted the last chapter to this story. I apologize for not putting up any sort of notice until now. My original plan for this story was to write a chapter each week. 

My college classes for the spring term started up a week ago, and before that I had a case of writer's block. Due to these circumstances, I am going to have to put this story on hiatus, at least until I get fully settled into my classes. Once I have a proper work schedule and I'm fully adjusted, I will continue writing the story. 

I've had the full outline written down from the start, but writing a chapter and proofreading it usually takes an entire day. Again, sorry for the late notice. I never wanted to put this on an official hiatus, but college comes first.

I'll still continue practicing writing during my spare time throughout the hiatus. With that in mind, hopefully the story will be back in full swing and I'll be better prepared to make the break count. Farewell for now!


End file.
